Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of toilet flushing systems that utilize a floating connection in connection with the valve stem of the flapper flush valve to provide a variable amount of water per flush. The amount of water consumed per flush in these devices is determined by the amount of time one holds down the flush handle. The float can be set so that a normal depressing and releasing of the handle will produce a flush with the absolute minimum of water used. Larger volumes can be used to flush by holding the handle down for longer periods of time. In the present invention, a float is provided that is slidable along the valve stem to maintain the valve stem in vertical position throughout the flush without the need for a valve stem guide.
In most toilet apparatus of this type, it is necessary that the float that is in contact with the flapper valve (as opposed to the float in connection with the inlet valve for refilling the tank be partially buoyant and able to be lifted straight up, away from the flapper valve seat, so that its buoyancy will keep the valve open for a time to permit flushing. To achieve this, most prior art devices provide for a guide means in connection with this float to assure that it moves straight upward. See for example U.S. Pat No. 4,183,107. The present invention eliminates the need for this guide means. The term flush valve properly includes a pivotal flapper in connection with a discharge opening. The flapper is simply a pivotal stopper for the opening, "flapper value" as used in this spec to refer to the flapper alone.